<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life of One Hinata Shouya by Starry_Elise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526673">The Life of One Hinata Shouya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise'>Starry_Elise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hinata Shouyou, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, Manager Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Reverse Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouya moves to Hyogo after she graduates from middle school, becoming neighbors with Kita Shinsuke and quickly befriends him. She happens to meet most of his teammates during the summer, becoming friends with them all, and maybe causing some of them to fall head over heels with her, including the usually indifferent Kita. Mix in her childhood friends Sakusa and Komori and watch as this chaos unfolds!</p><p>*Used to be called Inarizaki's Cute Manager!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Ojiro Aran, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Neighbor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita stared out of his window, watching as the moving truck next door unloaded. It was only five minutes past one when Kita stood, swiftly exiting his room as the soft sound of a slamming car door echoed through the now-empty room.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked down the stairs, his grandmother’s voice called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinsuke dear, can you give this basket to the new family next door?” Nodding at his grandmother, Kita took the basket of fruit out of her arms and left the house, heading over to the neighboring house on the left.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much for helping.” A young-looking amber-haired woman bowed at the truck as it zoomed off, before straightening and turning around, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Kita.</p><p> </p><p>“These are a gift from my grandmother since you guys just moved here.” Kita held out the basket, the amber-haired woman shuffling closer to take it from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>She peeked inside the basket, smiling softly at the fruits inside before glancing up, a hesitant look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be pretentious of me, but could you show my eldest daughter around? She’s having a hard time adjusting to the move and I think that if she had someone else to talk to she’d adjust better…” murmured the amber-haired woman. When Kita didn’t answer, the grinned sheepishly, the words “You don’t have to but I’d appreciate it.” already coming out of her mouth when Kita nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Kita said, earning a bright smile from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I’m Hinata Yuri by the way but please call me Yuri.” As the woman walked back towards her house, basket held in one arm, Kita texted his grandmother that he wouldn’t be home for a while.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Shouya! Please come down here!” Yuri yelled as she put the basket of fruit onto the kitchen countertop, before turning back toward Kita.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind telling me your name?” Nodding, Kita introduced himself, not noticing the girl walking down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kita Shinsuke.” Smiling, Yuri turned to put the fruit away. That’s when Kita noticed that the house was already furnished, which was weird since the family had just moved there.</p><p> </p><p>“This was my father’s house that he left to my mother when he passed. That’s why it’s furnished.” Startled, Kita whipped around, coming face-to-face with an girl that strongly resembled Yuri, only the girl’s hair was a brighter shade and her eyes were a different color than Yuri’s gray.</p><p> </p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip as her almond-colored eyes narrowed, eyes flicking up and down as she analyzed Kita.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouya, please don’t make him uncomfortable.” The girl-Shouya, scowled, running a hand through her wavy amber locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mkay Mom, just tell me what’s he doing here,” grumbled Shouya, jumping over the couch and bouncing onto it’s forest-green cushion before popping back up, both hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri sighed, turning around to face her daughter and giving Kita a apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about Shouya, she’s just grumpy because of lack of sleep and moving away from her friends. Anyway, Shouya, I asked if he could show you around and he said yes. So could you please accompany him around town?” A resigned look flashed across Shouya’s face as she reluctantely walked around the couch and over to the fruit that was currently laid out on the counter, snatching an apple and biting into it.</p><p> </p><p>She walked past Kita, who stared at her in slight shock, before coming to a stop at the doorway, giving Kita an expectant look.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are we going or not?” Shaking himself out of his stupor, Kita walked to the door, waving goodbye to Yuri, before leaving the house, Shouya following after.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The walk was awkward, Shouya not wanting ot talk to Kita and Kita didn’t know what to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“You play sports? You look like a sports person.” Shouya asked, almond eyes still staring straight ahead even when she asked the question.</p><p> </p><p>Kita nodded, which only prompted Shouya into asking what sport.</p><p> </p><p>“I play volleyball.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouya gasped, whipping her head towards him so fast Kita was surprised she didn’t get whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>“Volleyball is so cool! I’m not any good at it but my best friend is a literal god at the sport! He’s ranked in the top three aces of Japan!” Kita turned to stare at her in slight shock.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did she say that correctly? Her best friend is one of Japan’s top three aces? There’s no way she’s friends with Ushijima or Sa-’</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Sakusa Kiyoomi and he attends Itachiyama!” Shouya shouted, a beaming smile on her face as she happily told Kita about Sakusa, who only stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been friends since we were like six! Our family moved to Tokyo when I was five and we were neighbors with Sakusa! He didn’t talk to me at all but we ended up becoming friends when I stopped people from making fun of him. We still text all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Shouya happily rambled on about Sakusa, oblivious to the blank look on Kita’s face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was sitting on a bench near a park when he saw it. Kita was walking next to a very cute girl. And he was talking to her!</p><p> </p><p>Quickly standing, Atsumu abandoned his brother, who stared at him in confusion, and walked towards Kita and the cute girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Kita-san!” Kita looked up startled, the girl beside him glancing up at Atsumu. Atsumu shot her his trademark smile as he walked up,  surprised when the girl glared at him before pulling out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu? What are you doing here?” Kita asked as he draped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, Atsumu gawking at the duo.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to answer Kita or are you going to keep staring at us?” the girl inquired, a small smirk on her face as she leaned in closer to Kita, who blushed slightly at the action.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid Ratsumu…” Atsumu glanced over his shoulder at his brother, who was currently sauntering up to the trio.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu eyed the arm Kita had slung over the amber-haired girl, before spotting the slight blush on Kita’s face. ‘Oh. Kita-san likes her.’</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m new to the area. Names Hinata Shouya, Kita’s new neighbor.” Shouya’s phone started ringing, the girl’s expression lighting up when she checked her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyo! How’s Tokyo without me?” A grin slipped onto Shouya’s face as she answered the call, but the voice that came from the phone froze the three Inarizaki students in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Motoya is being mopey. It’s boring without you Shou.” There was a wistful tone to the voice, Shouya’s eyes softening slightly at the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyo, if you want me to visit I can, it’s summer after all. Tell Motoya to stop being a baby. Also, do you know a Kita from Inarizaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes...Why do you ask? Are you neighbors with him?” Shouya giggled, the pure and innocent sound making Atsumu and Osamu gape slightly at Shouya’s change.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me Kiyo! But yeah I’m his neighbor! Anyway, you better be taking care of yourself! I know how you are.” Scolded Shouya, her serious tone catching the other three off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know. Take care of yourself Shou. Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too you mysophobic angel.” Ending the call, Shouya slipped her phone back into her pocket, before looking up and bursting into laughter at the stupefied looks on the three around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you guys lo-look so s-stupid!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouya: I am the Pocky Queen!</p><p>Atsumu: All hail the Pocky Queen!</p><p>Osamu: Shut up Tsumu.</p><p>Kita: Hail the Pocky Queen...</p><p>Osamu: ...</p><p>Suna: ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you know Kiyo through volleyball?” Shouya asked as she pulled out a chocolate Pocky, from a hidden pocket, and stuck it into her mouth, oblivious to Atsumu’s gaping stare at the seemingly invisible Pocky pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita nodded, giving Shouya a questioning look when a Pocky was thrust into his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing slightly, Shouya waved the Pocky in front of Kita until he took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about earlier, you know, when I was rude to you at the house,” mumbled the girl, her almond-brown eyes flitting around nervously as she fidgeted with her sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling slightly at the embarrassed face Shouya was making, Kita patted her gently on the head, his slight smile growing wider when the girl leaned into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to walk like that, forgetting the twins that followed behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samu, I think Kita-san likes her!” whispered Atsumu, a hand raised to cover his mouth as he ‘covertly’ whispered to Osamu, Osamu sighing at his brother’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu, that was obvious from the start. Kita-san just doesn’t talk to girls,” Osamu mumbled, eyes narrowing slightly as he turned his stare to his brother, who was sporting a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kita! Kiyo isn’t mean. He’s just dumb when it comes to human interactions, unless its me or Motoya.” The twins watched as Kita and Shouya seemingly argued over whether Sakusa was mean or just socially dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kita-san really seems to her so ya can’t send her ya stupid smiles.” Atsumu blinked owlishly before grinning at his brother, who grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already did but all she did was glare at me! She wasn’t even interested!” whined Atsumu, lips pulled into a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu, on the other hand, smirked inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like her already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita and Shouya had just said their goodbyes to the twins, as it was getting dark, as were now heading back to their neighborhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a short while, stopping at a small store so Shouya could buy Pocky, before Shouya spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I attended Inarizaki, you think I could meet the rest of your teammates?” asked Shouya, her almond eyes staring ahead as they continued to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita nodded without hesitation, a question he had been wanting to ask her slipping out before he could stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would ya mind considering being the volleyball team’s manager? Only if ya want to of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya stared at Kita in shock before a bright smile flitted onto her lips, her almond eyes filling with happiness at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll have to ask Mom first, but sure, I’ll do it!” Shouya happily said, pointing a Pocky at Kita as she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita hadn’t expected Shouya to agree so readily, but he smiled softly, the duo unaware of the stare of a certain dark chocolate-haired middle blocker, said middle blocker swiftly pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Kita’s smile before it disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Kita! See you tomorrow!” Kita nodded as he headed back toward his house, a slight smile on his lips as he gazed up at the starry sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shooting star shot across the sky, Kita silently making a wish as he entered his house and greeted his grandmother, who was standing in the kitchen with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I wish for…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya glared at her little sister, Natsu, as she brushed her hair, her outfit for the day laid out on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jump on me next time and I’ll hit you with a chair,” Shouya hissed as she pulled her hair into a bun, a few stray locks curling around her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu merely giggled, jumping off Shouya’s dark-red love-seat, and ran to the bedroom door, slipping back into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing to herself, Shouya quickly changed, before leaving her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Shouya walked into the kitchen, Yuri glanced up from where she stood near the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouya, please set the table. We’re having rice with uni, miso soup, and grilled fish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya nodded, moving to a cupboard and pulling out the plates and bowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu, can you help me?” Shouya requested as she carefully set the plates and bowls onto the counter, Natsu running over to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sibling set the table, Yuri smiled to herself, her stormy grey eyes crinkling in happiness as she gazed happily at her children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating breakfast, Shouya quickly threw on a pastel green hoodie, before slipping on some running shoes and running out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived shortly after at Kita’s doorstep, a smile etched onto her face as she gently rapped her knuckles against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Shouya waited patiently outside, she pulled out her phone and started to play her game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kita dear! Could you please get the door?” Kita’s grandmother, Rumi, called out, her silver hair held in a bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kita walked to the front door, swinging it open, before staring in confusion at Shouya, who had looked up from her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kita! Mind if I come in? I mean, you don’t have to but I’d appreciate it if you could,” the girl said nonchalantly, almond-brown eyes darting up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back and opening the door wider, Kita let Shouya in, the amber-haired girl giving him a grin, before she slid off her shoes and entered the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your grandmother home? Ah, never mind.” Kita inwardly sighed as he walked back toward the room his grandmother was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is going to be a long day.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your grandmother is so nice! She gave me cookies! Cookies!” Shouya happily shouted, shoving a chocolate chip cookie into Kita’s face, the boy gently taking it out of the girl’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya continued to munch on the cookies, too busy eating her cookies to notice where she was walking, resulting in her running straight into somebody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stumbled back, Kita wrapping an arm around Shouya’s waist to keep her upright, her back flush up against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden-green eyes stared back at Shouya, shock evident in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kita loosened his arm from where it was around Shouya’s waist, Shouya letting out a whine at the sight of her cookies on the floor, the dark chocolate-haired boy, who Shouya had ran into, gaped at Kita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was free from Kita’s grasp, Shouya apologized to the chocolate-haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita and the chocolate-haired boy exchanged glances, a face of indifference on both of them, until Shouya grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them away, a large smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a fascination with Pocky right now.</p><p>It was also the first Japanese snack I could think of while I was writing this.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't know what to call this chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna stared at the girl who had dragged him and Kita to a park, watching as the amber-haired girl chatted away happily with Kita, who glanced back at Suna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey! I’m Hinata Shouya! What’s your name?” Shouya happily asked, her eyes shining with curiosity as she stared up at Suna, who stared back down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Suna Rintarou. He’s on the Inarizaki volleyball team,” Kita said, Shouya’s almond eyes flitting over to Kita before training back onto Suna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wah! You're on Kita’s team! You must be really good then!” Kita nodded, much to Suna’s disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suna is quite good. I can show you the tapes of past games if you want Hinata.” Shouya happily gasped, turning toward Kita with stars in her eyes, Suna staring in shock at his captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya continued to happily jump around, a box of strawberry Pocky falling out of her pocket as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it landed on the floor, Shouya let out a distressed noise, leaning over and swiping the box off the floor before ripping it open, tearing open the plastic bag inside before fishing out a Pocky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Suna-san, would you consider Kiyo as mean?” asked Shouya, a Pocky sticking out of her mouth as she turned to Suna, who stared at her in confusion because who in the hell was Kiyo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata, you need to say his full name,” Kita mumbled, Shouya staring at Kita in confusion before gasping, nearly dropping her Pocky as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I meant Sakusa Kiyoomi! Do you think he’s mean?” Kita glanced at Suna before smiling inwardly at the shocked expression on the dark-chocolate haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, maybe?” answered Suna, his gaze drifting away from the amber haired girl that let out a outraged gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyo is not mean! He’s just socially stupid!” the girl grumbled, shooting a glare at Kita, who chuckled at Suna’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t finished! I’ll ask the rest of your teammates! I will win!” Shouya huffed, stomping away toward the volleyball net in the park, Suna and Kita trailing behind the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d ya meet her Kita-san?” questioned Suna, glancing at Kita as he did, although Kita was already looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neighbor.” came the short answer, Suna nodding anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s play real quick! I haven’t played since I last saw Kiyo!” shouted Shouya, a volleyball resting in her hand as she grinned at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita and Suna shared a glance at each other before saying, “It won’t be equal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya grumbled before brightening, pulling out her phone and quickly typing something before putting it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I invited someone so they should be here soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That someone turned out to be the Miya twins, Atsumu sending Suna a confused glance before immediately turning to Shouya and chatting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu on the other hand nodded to both Suna and Kita, standing near them before yelling out to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Tsumu! Hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grumbled before sending a playful to Shouya, who sighed exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do some warm-ups! I can toss to you guys.” The four boys shared glances with each other before Kita nodded, earning a bright and sunny grin from Shouya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya sat to the side, watching as her four new friends continued to play, her lips set into a frown as she stared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna try too…” grumbled Shouya, her eyes drifting away to an ice cream parlor not too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Shouya walked towards the ice cream parlor, phone in hand as she texted Sakusa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Shouya called out as she exited the ice cream parlor, a vanilla cone in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person behind the counter waved back before turning away to start on a little girl’s order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya let the door close on its own, one hand holding her cone as she walked back to Kita and the others, too busy texting to notice the ball heading her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked up as she dropped her phone into the grass in favor of receiving the ball, said ball flying up into the air before landing in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbling to herself, Shouya picked up her phone, oblivious to the stares she was getting from the four boys, until Atsumu spoke that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouya! That was so cool! Ya received with one arm and did it without lookin!” shouted the fauxe-blonde, Shouya glancing up at him with a confused look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er-yeah? What about it?” questioned Shouya, glancing curiously at Atsumu, who continued to stare at the girl with stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya not know how hard that is?” Shouya frowned, shaking her head to show that she did not in fact know how hard it was to one-handedly receive a volleyball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, can I play with you guys? Kiyo and Motoya always let me play with them!” Kita and Suna shared a glance before nodding their heads, Shouya letting out a happy squeal, nearly dropping her cone in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys will have to wait! Sorry!” With a grin, Shouya returned to eating her cone, happily texting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d ya find her again Kita-san?” asked Atsumu, his gaze still trained on Shouya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata is my neighbor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Astumu paused for a moment, “Is she currently single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three different pairs of eyes turned to look at the faux-blonde, Osamu narrowing his eyes dangerously as he frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask her yourself Asumu,” Kita uttered, his eyes flitting between Atsumu and Shouya before he turned around, walking over to the forgotten volleyball lying in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you stupid Tsumu? Kita-san obviously likes her!” Osamu hissed under his breath, low enough that Kita couldn’t hear them but Suna raised an eyebrow at the two before glancing at Shouya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouya glanced up, meeting Suna’s eyes before flashing him a megawatt smile, causing a slight blush to rise to Suna’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu took notice, his eyes immediately darkening as his lips pulled into a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Now Suna likes her too.’ Osamu thought as his gaze drifted from Suna, to Atsumu, to Kita, and then to Shouya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing to himself, Osamu dragged his twin back to the net, ignoring Atsumu’s shouts of complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not getting involved.’ Was Osamu’s thought, even as jealousy brewed in his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long update! I procrastinate too much and I'll try to fix this problem, I swear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I don't know what to call this chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is chapter four! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! U^U</p><p>I sortof got busy along the way, along wiht my bad habits of procrastinating for WAY tooooooooo long, as I have a few assignments to finish after this and something that's already due that needs to be turned in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group of boys had played for a short while before Shouya finished her cone, the girl running off to who knows where to clean up before joining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about three minutes, Shouya had returned, skipping over to the group before stopping near Kita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, whose team am I going to be on?” questioned Shouya, her eyes focused on Kita, who glanced everywhere other than at the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can you do? We need to know the basics of your skills first.” Shouya nodded, before walking over to the makeshift court, turning back to Atsumu, who had the ball, and gesturing for him to toss it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neatly catching it, Shouya tossed it up into the air a few times before nodding, a small smile blooming on her face as she turned to Suna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suna! Would you mind spiking my set?” At the boy’s stare, Shouya quickly backpedaled, “Uh, you don’t have to! I can get Kita or Osamu to-” “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amber-haired girl blinked owlishly at Suna’s interruption before grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll stand over there,” Shouya cheerfully chirped as she pointed at a spot near the net, before glancing back up at Suna, who nodded in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BLAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was quiet before Atsumu ran over to Shouya, shaking the girl by the shoulders, only stopping when Kita stared him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shouya had been released, Atsumu waltzed over to the girl and ruffled her hair, much to the girl’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty cool Shouya!” Said girl flushed slightly at the compliment but otherwise didn’t react, although Kita caught onto her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently prying the girl away from Atsumu’s grasp, Kita turned the girl so that she looked him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t good at volleyball,” mumbled the usually indifferent boy, a frown lining his lips as he stared down at Shouya, who chuckled uneasily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er-uh, sorry? I measured myself to Kiyo and Motoya so I guess my measuring was off scale? But Kiyo and Motoya always said I always underrated myself…” the girl mumbled, her almond eyes drifting away from Kita’s and onto Suna, who was still standing where he landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suna? Are you okay?” Carefully slipping out of Kita’s grasp, Shouya weaved her way through the Miya twins before coming to a stop in front of Suna, said boy still staring at his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Shouya reached out to poke him, Suna’s head shot upward, startling Shouya into falling backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reassuring Atsumu that she was indeed fine, Shouya got up, brushing off  the back of her shorts before turning to face Suna again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're... better than Atsumu…” Silence rang out before Atsumu ran forward, a loud “HUH?!” following shortly after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I suck at this Kansai-Ben dialect thing. If someone happens to know how it works, please help me. I've searched it up and still haven't made sense of it since it is mostly in Japanese T^T.</p><p>I am very sorry it's short! I'll update a longer chapter soon! Hopefully before the 15th since I've switched schooling for now! If I don't update before then, please feel free to yell at me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a rewrite!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>